


The Real Amazing Ones

by Carmenpony



Category: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, the others are mentioned I’m just too lazy to write them all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: In a quiet moment the wild cards take a moment to talk about the teams they lead and how they impacted their lives
Kudos: 84





	The Real Amazing Ones

The three male wildcards watched from a slight distance as their teams interacted. Yu sighed when Yosuke and Chie began to fight and Minato and Akira did the same when Junpei and Ryuji began to egg them on. It only lasted a moment though as Yukari and Ann smacked their respective team’s boys. Yukiko burst out laughing while Makoto, Naoto, and Mitsuru sighed and shook their heads at their teammates antics. 

“They really are amazing,” Akira whispered. 

“Yeah,” Minato hummed. 

“They all think we’re the special ones,” Yu mused, “but without them...”

“We’d be nothing,” Akira agreed. 

“Igor said that our power comes from the bonds we form with other,” Minato mused, “and I can certainly believe that. They’ve been my first real friends in ten years.” The other two wildcards gave him a look. He sighed a somber expression overtaking his face, “after my parents died in front of me,” he explained not looking away as Ken and Futaba began chasing around Koromaru, “for the longest time it felt like I died with them,” he smiled, “then I met them, and in for the first time I years I felt alive, like I had a reason for living. I would do anything for them.”

There was a pause as they all watched Kanji somehow wrestle Shinjiro out of his ratty old jacket with the help of Morgana and begin sewing one of the many holes in the coat. 

“My parents have always been moving me around,” Yu began, “I honestly can’t even remember half of the schools I went to. At some point I just stopped trying. What’s the point in forming connections if I’m just going to be leaving in a year?” His lips twitched as Rise and Fuuka began to cook what would most likely be a new mystery food X Akihiko, the unfortunate test subject, was begging Haru to try and at least make it eatable. “But then I meet them. They all but kicked the door down and said they were staying, and I’m so happy that they did. These friendships are worth keeping. It may be hard sometimes you may stumble, but if something is worth it you keep on pushing no matter what.”

Akechi stood slightly away from the chaos sipping tea a slight smile on his face. 

“I used to think I had friends,” Akira confessed, “but then I got arrested,” he sighed a look of genuine hurt crossing his face, “not a single one of them believed me when I told them I didn’t do it. They had all known me for years and they dropped my just like that. When I moved I had already made up my mind. I wouldn’t try and get attached. After all my closest friends didn’t believe I was innocent. Why would a bunch of strangers?” like his predecessors Akira couldn’t help but smile as he thought of his team. There was a shout over the din as Yusuke shouted at everyone to stop moving so much a sketchpad in his hand. Teddy of course took this order in the opposite direction wiggling around up front and center while Aigis peaked over Yusuke’s shoulder to see what he had done so far, “every single one of them believed me. They’ve stood by my side through it all. I guess you could say they’re the ones who set me free.”

The three of them were content to watch their friends interact smiling until someone broke away from the group to stand in front of them. 

“Come on you guys!” Minako cheered at her fellow wildcards, “it’s a lot more fun to join in than just watching!”

The girl somehow managed to grab all three of them at once and began to drag them forwards. 

“We’re going,” Akira assured with a laugh.

“There’s no need to drag us,” Minato protested halfheartedly smiling all the while. 

“We wouldn’t want to miss out on this!” Yu insisted playfully elbowing the sole female wildcard. 

The three boys maneuvered out of Minako’s grip striding towards their friends. The chatter only got louder turning into a cheer as each group saw their leader. Easily getting pulled into the chaos they all knew this was the true source of their power.


End file.
